Hero
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: New York during Loki's attack. If there are Gods surely there's angels right? What happens if these angels have always believed they could be normal, would they still be a Hero if needed?


**_Ok this is Hero RE-WRITTEN please enjoy_**

People scream on either side of me as I run hard through the streets of Manhatten. Those...things fly around, destroying buildings and killing people. I hear police ushering people into the subway, I eagerly follow. I get stuck in the crowd and I have to elbow my way through, thank god I have a small frame. I managed to get through and sat down cross legged in a corner. Police tell us to stay put until further notice. People shake and cry, panicing. I close my eyes remembering what my grandmother always told me

"You must stay calm, Maria. If you panic, it will only consume you further, the darkness in you"

I block everything outside of an imaginary circle around me. Breath in, breath out. I feel cold air wash over me, instantly calming me. But something invades my circle, my eyes shoot open and my breathing quickens. Before me is a woman, middle aged, long brown hair and mascara stains running down her cheeks. She bends down and whimpers

"Did you see my daughter? She's up to my mid-thigh, curly red hair, pale skin and her name is Scarlett"

I shake my head "I'm sorry, no. Have you asked other people?"

She nods "Yes, but no one so far has"

I smile a little "Look, we can aske more people if we split up"

She nods and I elbow through the crowd, asking people and giving Scarlett's description. For almost everyone, they say no. But one man frowns in effort to remember

"I think she was hiding in a car on 39th street"

I nod my thanks and run to a policeman to explain the situation. He shakes his head

"We can't ma'am, no ones allowed up until the fights over"

Ma'am? How old does he think I am? I open my mouth to argue but he holds his hand up

"No, I've got stuff to do, so will you please sit down"

I bite my lip and go back to her mother, her eyes are sparkling with hope and I can't bear to tell her, so I lie

"She's been seen in here, look I'll go find her"

Before she can reply, I go off and blend with the crowd. Thank god those years as a pick pocket paid off, I manage to squeeze out and get onto the street pretty is all around me as I sprint hard to 39th street. The whole street seems deserted compared to the others. I look into every car until I find a little girl who fits Scarletts description, she looks four maybe five. I kneel down ignoring the broken glass cutting me, as I coo

"Come on Scarlett, lets go to mommy"

She nods and crawls into my arms, shaking so bad. I pick her up and begin running back to the subway. I'm about two blocks away when I get cornered by some aliens. I hear the girl begin to whimper and I feel my heart begin to pump double-time

_Don't do it. Run, run away. Your not a hero, run away. You still can_

I place Scarlett down giving her my jacket. I stand in front of her and close my eyes. I feel everything inside me build up and I let it spill over. I see everything happening in my head; the aliens begin to shake and tremble, everything inside of them dissolving like they were dunked in acid. I splay my hands outwards and they completely dissolve, only leaving some ash piles. I turn to Scarlett who looks scared. I swallow hard, and pick her up. She whispers in my ear

"Are you an angel?"

I shake my head "Far from it, why would you think that?"

"You have wings"

I frown before I run back to the subway, not looking back. I find Scarlett's mother and quickly hand her over

"Oh my God, thank you. Thank you so much"

I nod "No big deal"

"What's your name?" the mother asks

"Maria Azrael Nakahara" I reply

"Azrael like the angel" Scarlett says "Look at her back mommy"

Before I see any reaction, I melt into the crowd, making sure the jacket hides my back with the angel wings tatoo that I've had for so many years...

**I might do a sequal to this, I'm not sure though. Please R&amp;R**

**And that is Hero done. Please R&amp;R**


End file.
